A Tale of Skateboards and Icicles
by OVEGI
Summary: I don't know what's harder. Preforming one of the hardest skateboarding tricks in the book or getting the girl, who hates and ignores you, to actually notice you. I'm going with both. (Ruby POV/ Skateboarder!Ruby and Cheerleader!Weiss)


**A/N: **Yo readers! OVEGI here with a new story. This story is an AU story meaning that this will not be in the RWBY world. Well, it will be, just not...oh you get what I mean. This is obviously a White Rose story that also has other pairings involved too. The story is only Ruby's POV. Major OOCness towards characters, especially Ruby so don't like then don't read. In this AU, Ruby's mom is not dead and her and Yang are not sisters. Qrow is not also going to be their uncle. He is Yang's dad. You'll see. Also, I'm doing a collaboration with my friend Koda. You should check it out if you'd like. You can find the link to his profile in my bio or just search up the writer KodaTheBeaver. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Now, enjoy!

**I don't own RWBY...**

* * *

**A Tale of Skateboards and Icicles**

**1**

* * *

I tugged at my beanie, trying to fix it back onto my head as I leaned forward and kicked, picking up the pace of my board as I glided across the sidewalk. I was supposed to be meeting up with my friends Sun and Jaune at the skatepark but I was late. I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. I hope they weren't going to be mad at me.

How I managed to be late, I don't know. All I remember is my mom telling me to help her with the groceries before I went out. That took like fifteen minutes but I still had enough time to meet the boys on time. Well, it wasn't a big deal. Kicking again, I gained some more speed on my board. I should be getting there soon. I hope they're still there. I'd rather have them complain to me about my lateness than giving up on waiting for me.

I met both guys back when I was in elementary. I was getting picked on by this guy named Cardin and they came to my rescue. We've been best friends since after that. I call them my big brothers because they're so protective of me. They're the ones got me interested in skateboarding. First I only watched it back when I was in elementary then I actually started skateboarding in middle school. They bought me my own board and everything. They got her for my birthday. Yep, it's a girl. I named it Crescent Rose.

She's my baby and I don't know what I'd without her. She never broke through all the years I've had her. She did get a few scratches but that's what's supposed to happen to a skateboard. On the top it's the same as pretty much all skateboards but on the bottom it's different. On the bottom it has a picture of one big rose in the middle and small rose petals surrounding it. The wheels are red and have the words "Red Like Roses" engraved on each of them. The price of it was pretty high but the guys said the board reminded them of me. Probably because of the Roses. My last name is Rose after all.

Oh I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Ruby Rose and I'm a skateboarder just like my friends Sun and Jaune. I already told you how we met so that doesn't matter now. We all attend Beacon High which is the biggest high school in all of Vale. That's because a lot of rich kids attend there and you get mass scholarships if you're good at something or smart enough. There's also a skatepark across the street from the school making it easier for the guys and I to hang out after school. I also work after school too. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I work at a Pizzeria downtown. I only clean up and deliver though. I can't make pizza. Trust me, I've tried before and horribly failed that. Let me tell you something. The job is okay but the boss is a complete dick. Roman Torchwick was his name. He's mean to everyone in the place but it's a good thing we get paid and free pizza. Well, that's enough of me now. Back to the main story.

So I finally made my way into the skatepark, meeting my awaiting friends. Jaune looked tired while Sun had a pissy look on his face. Well at least one person isn't mad at me. I hopped off Crescent and picked her up as Sun made his way over to me, Jaune following in suit.

"What the hell Ruby?!" he snapped. "We told you to be here in ten minutes and you take a whole fucking hour. What were you doing?"

Rubbing the back of my head and giving a nervous smile, I reply, "I had work to do at home. You know Mom."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Well, at least you're here. You're lucky we're still here. We almost left."

"S-Sorry guys." I followed both guys to our favorite spot in the skatepark. The bowl. We would always go here whenever going to the skatepark. Sometimes we would go by the funbox or one of the drop ins but it easily gets crowded here and not that many people use the bowls.

Once we got to the bowl, Sun dropped his board down and placed his foot onto the tail to keep it from moving.

"So I called you two here today because I learned a new trick yesterday," Sun stated. "It took me a couple of tries and I want to know what you guys think."

"So you interrupted my nap for this?" Jaune asked, annoyed. No wonder he looked tired. He had just woken up. "I thought we weren't going here today."

Sun shot him a look. "The skate competition is coming soon and we need to give it our all. That means extra practicing!"

Two months ago we signed up for a Skating Competition that was coming to Vale. Skaters from all different areas were supposed to be there and I heard they were good. I couldn't blame Sun on this one. If we want to win we have to give it our all and that means extra practice. It was going to be tiresome but that didn't matter. We were going to be the best team in all of Vale or possibly the whole world. What? A girl can dream, y'know.

"C'mon Vomit Boy," I said, nudging Jaune in his arm. "Don't you want to win?"

Rubbing his arm after, he sighed. "Well, at least let me take my nap first."

"Good, now watch this." Sun positioned himself onto the rail of the bowl.

Sun was the leader of our group and the oldest. He was a major Tony Hawk fan and he had a dream of meeting him one day. He also named our team for the skating competition. "The Banana Splits," was what we were called. Funny, I know. He was the big brother of the group as I was the younger sister. He's the one that taught me the difficult tricks of skateboarding while Jaune taught me the basics. His board had a picture of a monkey eating a banana with headphones on. Sun can be a dick sometimes but we still love him none the less.

Jaune was basically the middle child of our group. Him and Sun were best friends before they met me. They both look quite similar but Sun was a little taller, tanner, and more muscular. Jaune had a messy mop style hair and blue eyes while Sun's was more spiky and had green eyes. They were both blonde too. Jaune was also a bit nicer than Sun but he makes snarky jokes about us. His board had a picture of a knight with a sword and shield with the logo, "Darkstar" on it.

We each give each other nicknames since we were so close. Sun would call me "Lil'Red" and call Jaune "Arkos". The reason why he called Jaune that was because he had a crush on this girl at our school named Pyrrha. His last name is Arc; her last name is Nikos; combine them and you get Arkos. Jaune hates the nickname but deals with it. Speaking of Jaune, he calls me "Craterface" because I tend to blow up a lot when I'm mad and calls Sun "Banana Boy" since he likes bananas so much. I call Jaune "Vomit Boy" because he threw up on me before...don't ask why and I call Sun "Monkey Boy" because, of course, he likes bananas but he also moves around like a monkey.

Kicking of the rail, Sun hopped into the bowl and began skating downward in it. As he kicked, he began moving up from each end of the bowl. Jaune and I watched as he continued to do this until he gained some air. Once he got that down, he kicked at his board, making him perform a 360 kickflip and landing it into the bowl with ease. Both Jaune's and my mouths hung agape. Finally slowing down, Sun kicked his board up to his grasp with a smug look on his face.

"Dude..." Jaune started, "how in the world did you do that?"

"Practice my friend practice," Sun replied.

"So you stayed here all day yesterday to just learn that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." He got out of the bowl and looked at both of us. "Now c'mon you guys show me what you got."

I mentally groaned. I tugged at my beanie and dropped my board down. Well, this is going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N: **Welp, that's it for now. This was only the beginning so nothing really important happened yet. Just some introduction with the characters and some other stuff going on. Just to let you know I'm also a fan of skateboarding so that's why I wrote this. I was in a Skate Fic mood. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! OVEGI out!

Don't forget to check out "The Taboo" by Me and KodaTheBeaver. It's also a RWBY fanfic.


End file.
